


Strawberry Crepes

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen finally gets to go to that cafe he's been wanting to try.





	Strawberry Crepes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a fanart/fanfic collar. Look up @blackburrie on Tumblr for their cafe pic!

Stephen looks up from his book when Tony strolls into the kitchen and sighs through a drawer before pulling out a handful of take-out menus. Before the engineer can even close the drawer though, Stephen takes them out of his hand with magic and sends them back into the drawer.

"Instead of take-out for the fifth time this week, maybe we should go to that cafè instead." Stephen states calmly.  
"FRIDAY, road work or anything of the sort going on near that cafè by Underoos school?"  
"No Boss."  
"Cafè it is then. Where's the baby anyway?" Tony asks Stephen, and the younger man points up. 

The billionaire looks up and snorts when he finds Peter snoozing on the ceiling...with Tibbs. Tony didn't even want to know how the cat was managing that. The teen's stomach was flush with the top of the room, and his shoulder was barely free enough for the cat to sleep on. Tibbs was barely bothered by anything. _Maybe_ the vacuum if Tony had to think about it, but that wasn't confirmed since Tony Stark did _not_ vacuum.

That was the team's job. Especially when they broke something in the penthouse (family floor) or one of the tower windows.

"Why is he sleeping on the ceiling?"  
"He fell asleep eating Doritos." The sorcerer replies as he turns a page and Tony raises an eyebrow at him. "I might have had some classical music on earlier." Stephen admits.  
"There it is. We seriously need to remember that for the next time he decides that staying up over twenty four hours is a good idea." Tony walks around the counter and stands just a little away from the dining table that Peter was sleeping above. "UNDEROOS!"

Peter startles from his nap and yells when he loses his grip and Stephen pulls his book off the table just before the teen lands on it. Tibbs jumps off of Peter and into the sorcerer's lap while the teen gathers his bearings, and both parents laugh at the scattered look in his eyes.

"Ow...not cool." Peter groans.  
"Want to go to that cafe that Mama Bear wants to try?"  
"Yeah. Sure. Let my bones mend themselves first."  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "Your bones are fine."

He shoos Tibbs off of his lap and the kitten jumps down to the floor as Peter sits up and hops off of the table. From then on, it was a matter of waiting for Stephen to put his book away, which took him a minute since he opted to actually walk to the master bedroom instead of using a portal. A portal was only opened to an alley by the cafe, and they stepped through, and then the two older males look around the sidewalk and street to double check for any open manhole covers. Peter groans loudly at his parents antics and heads off to the cafe, only stopping to open the door and wave them through with a roll of his eyes.

He understood why they were being cautious, when he had fallen into the manhole before, he stunk to high heaven and it took two hours and _a lot_ of shampoo and soap to get the smell to go away. As soon as he stepped out of the shower and was decent enough to leave his bathroom, Tony was there waiting to spray the teen with air resfreshener as a joke.

Stephen's joke consisted of locking Peter out on the balcony to air him out.

"Well this is a comfy little place." Tony says as they sit at an open table.  
When a waitress drops off some menus and takes the drink orders, Peter almost bounces in his seat with excitement. "They have crepes here?! I've always wanted to try one!"  
Tony looks at Peter with disbelief before looking at Stephen. "We're going to Paris next weekend. My poor kid has been deprived of the cuisine wonders the world has to offer."  
"Next weekend is his spring break. We can take the jet." 

The waitress comes back with their drinks and Stephen takes a sip of his tea, carefully hiding the wince that follows. It wasn't terrible, he was just used to the tea he kept at home that he got from Nepal and on occasion, England or Japan. Sometimes China too if he wanted to restock and have a variety. He drank a lot of tea but his reserves always seem to be used faster than he was drinking it.

He had a suspicion that Wanda, Bruce, and Bucky were helping themselves.

The family of three order something small to go with their drinks, Tony a blueberry muffin, Stephen a chocolate croissant (Tony didn't have a chance to veto that idea), and Peter of course ordered a strawberry crepe. Tony and Stephen's arrive seconds later, and they eat while Peter patiently waits for his crepe, sipping at his apple juice. Something Tony teased him for ordering and Peter retaliated by opening one end of his straw wrapper and using it to blow off the rest of it in his father's face. Stephen actually laughed.

When his crepe finally arrives, Peter takes one bite and his eyes widen before he starts shoveling down the dessert. It was only stopped when Stephen pulled his plate away to get him to stop, and Tony grabs his fork and steals a bite.

"Hey!" Peter protests.  
"Relax kid. I'll get you another one."  
Stephen wipes his hands of crumbs when he finishes his croissant. "As long as you eat it like a civilized human being."  
The teen blushes. "It was really good."  
Tony waves down a waitress and asks for a second strawberry crepe for Peter and then points his fork at his son. "Then you'll definitely like the food in France." Tony takes a sip of his coffee.  
Peter grins. "And Mom will enjoy hearing you speak French."

Tony and Stephen choke on their drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wayyy shorter than my usual stuff, but I hope you still liked it!


End file.
